ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Legend War
T'he Battle of Legend War '''is a new crossover at series. Plot ''This is a war attack on the all heroes and villains fight the war 'Opening' Ultimate Warrior's debut teleports a into villain case Boltio and Mechio: What are did a go? Ultimate Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. Demonstar: Well, this not work. Ultimate Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Negrox: Time to get revenge. 'The War' The villains attacked the heroes Fred: We can not work! Ben (BTAFF): I got to hero time. (transforming) Diamondsaur! Time for get work. Frieza: (freezing Noah's transforming) Hahaha. Noah (transforming): NRG! NRG (Noah 10) to shoot laser on a melt ice Frieza: What no! Ben (BTUP), Ben (BTO) and Diamondsaur to takes for Ultimate Warrior appears Ultimate Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Ben (BTO): Where's Azmuth? Ultimate Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Diamondsaur: Get out here! Ultimate Warrior: Time for up! (freezing on a Diamondsaur but explosion into Ultimate Swampvicktor is super speed) Ben (BTO, transforming): Alhala! Ultimate Swampvicktor: Ultimate Swampvicktor! Ben (BTUP, transforming): Diamondhead! Ultimate Warrior: (to used a Amperi's abilites into electrocuted on a Alhala and Diamondhead at Ultimate Swampvicktor) Alhala: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ultimate Swampvicktor: Time with a again. (shoot zaaping on a Ultimate Warrior but in invulneable) Diamondhead (BTUP): Ben, get up! Ultimate Swampvicktor: Time for now. In Fusiomatrix into Haywimatrix transforms into Haywire form Diamondhead (BTUP): What is that? Haywire Swampfire: Swampfire! Fred: Look! The Rust Bucket 3 to hover Ben (BTUA): Huh? Haywire Swampfire: (glowing green) Ultimate Warrior: You are got of new from haywire away. Haywire Swampfire: I am for haywire, time for up! (punches Ultimate Warrior) We can of side at Upgrade's powers. Ultimate Warrior: Oh yeah? (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) Haywire Swampfire: Ben (BTUP), come on! (files away, at Diamondhead (BTUP) files away into Rust Bucket 3 to files away) Ultimate Warrior: Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Ultimate Warrior clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Ultimate Fusion Warrior's clones capture all the heroes and take them to the prison on Primus 'At the Rust Bucket 3' Ben (BTAFF): Well, so long. Ben (BTUA): What are you doing now. Ben (BTMT): No. Borg: Do you want. Julie (BTUA): Now a defeat again on now. After explosion on the Guardian Warrior appears. Ben (BTAFF): It is a not worked around at Nanites powers it. (to used point up and controlled nanites) Oh no. Guardian Warrior: Are you, all me again. Ben (BTMT): We got useless! (transforming) Eatle! Eatle fighting on Guardian Warrior away. Guardian Warrior: We lose power again, now you powerup! Ben (BTAFF): No! Guardian Warrior: (shoot laser beam on Eatle) Eatle (BTMT): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ben (BTAFF): Nooooooooooo! Red Tornado/Inferno appears and killed on a Red Torpedo/Volcano. Eatle (BTMT): Red Tornado's friends! Red Inferno: We can of side mean, for wait again. 'The Secret Origin of Prison at Albedo' Trivia Category:Crossover